La faim justifie les moyens
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Euh, c'est pas résumable sans spoiler l'histoire alors... va falloir prendre le risque ! lol ! lisez pas les reviews, certaines spoilent la fin !
1. La faim justifie les moyens

Gundam Wing - La faim justifie les moyens Titre : La faim justifie les moyens.  
Base : Gundam Wing, ou ce qu'il en reste.  
Couple : Vous connaissez le principe : celui qui... hum, j'ai rien dit...  
Genre : L'auteur est fatiguée... *très* fatiguée... Mis à part ça, elle essaye aussi d'être drôle. Bref : attendez-vous au pire. Mais rassurez-vous, dans ce portnawak, j'ai quand même réussi à vous mettre un chouia de sap, pour donner du goût... Ah ! Et du OOC, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.  
Auteur : Meanne77.  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr.  
Disclamer : La belle blonde de cette fic est à moi ! Et que je l'aime !! ^___^ 

Notes :   
1) A l'origine, cette fic est pour une participation à un concours inter-ML. Je continue de me demander si je suis bien dans le cadre imposé par les règles... Bah, les juges trancheront et pis j'ai fini par la prendre comme un défi personnel, cette fic. Si je vous arrache quelques sourires, je serai contente.  
2) Pour le titre... cherchez pas ! Ça faisait un mois et demi que je désespérais d'en trouver un qui ait un rapport sans trop en dire et... comme d'hab', au final, y'a pas de rapport ! Ou si peu. Bref c'est nul ; mais c'est un titre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE ! J'ai mis une ou deux notes (d'accord, y'en a huit...) par-ci par-là mais s'il vous plait, ne les LISEZ PAS pendant l'histoire ! Pas parce que ça coupe le récit (enfin si, aussi, mais pas que) mais surtout parce que si jamais vos yeux s'égarent sur la dernière phrase, vous vous SPOILEZ TOUTE l'histoire ! Voilà ! Donc, on lit *après* ! (ou pas du tout...)

  
La faim justifie les moyens

  
Wu Fei acheva de sécher ses cheveux mi-longs et les coiffa minutieusement avant de les ramener en arrière en une courte queue de cheval stricte. Oui, une queue de cheval et pas une queue de rat comme se gaussait Maxwell à la moindre occasion, agitant sa longue natte sous son nez, se moquant et persiflant que ses cheveux à lui étaient bien plus longs et beaux et doux et... En général, Wu Fei cessait d'écouter le monologue de l'Américain à ce moment-là mais il savait que Duo pouvait discourir pendant des heures sur ses cheveux. Ou sur n'importe quel autre sujet de "conversation".  
Le jeune Chinois lâcha un soupir épuisé. Qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir enfin retourner à sa solitude !   
Les pilotes étaient sur Terre depuis très exactement neuf mois à présent et il avait de plus en plus l'impression que la guerre s'enlisait dans un conflit sans fin.  
Bien qu'il avait fini par reconnaître les mérites d'une collaboration entre leur cinq Gundams, un point ne cesserait jamais de le faire grincer des dents ou tirer son sabre d'un mouvement justicier, selon son humeur : la cohabitation.  
Encore que les présences de Barton, Yuy et Winner n'étaient pas si dérangeantes que ça... Si seulement il n'y avait pas aussi... Le soudain cri que poussa Duo lui glaça littéralement le sang.  
- Aààààààà taaaaaaaableeeeeeee !!!!  
Que Nataku les protège tous...

Wu Fei acheva d'enfiler ses vêtements propres et sortit de la sable de bain. Il appréciait toujours autant de prendre une douche après ses heures d'exercices. Ou plutôt, il l'appréciait lorsque Maxwell n'était pas passé avant et qu'il restait de l'eau chaude ! Wu Fei frissonna en réalisant qu'il commençait même à s'habituer aux douches froides... Mais à présent, l'urgence était de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine avant que le baka natté, comme le surnommait fort à propos Yuy, ne se mette en tête de venir le chercher.  
Parfois Wu Fei se demandait si Maxwell n'était pas une épreuve divine.  
Ou une punition du Ciel.  
- Wuuuuuuffiiiiiiie !!!  
Le Chinois serra les dents et porta les mains à ses oreilles délicates. Il avait dû terriblement pécher dans une vie antérieure...

Wu Fei pénétra d'un pas dans la cuisine et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maxwell semblait encore plus excité que d'habitude _ si si c'est possible _ et Winner arborait un sourire d'une courbure d'au moins douze degrés de plus que la taille réglementaire.  
Inquiet et suspicieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses deux autres compagnons. Yuy affichait l'expression d'une bête traquée (mais comment ne pas l'être avec le Démon Maxwell remuant juste dans votre dos ?) et Barton semblait calculer la distance qui le séparait de la fenêtre et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre.  
- Wuffie !! Enfin !  
Faisant une prière de rigueur à Nataku, Wu Fei mit immédiatement au point une stratégie de retraite.  
- Assieds-toi ! Assieds-toi !  
En repoussant sa chaise avec les pieds sans crier gare et en se servant du corps de Yuy comme bouclier, il pourrait très certainement sauter par-dessus Winner et esquiver le placage de Maxwell puis s'enfuir par la porte. Oui... Ce n'était peut-être pas très honorable mais c'était clairement une question de survie.  
Poussé dans le dos par un Duo sous euphorisants, Wu Fei se résolut donc à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, recalculant encore et encore les paramètres à prendre en compte pour son plan d'évasion.

Tous mangèrent leurs pâtes au ketchup [1] dans une parodie remarquablement bien imitée de leur quotidien mais en réalité, plus le déjeuner avançait et plus la tension nerveuse montait autour de la table.  
Quatre et Duo ne semblaient bien sûr rien remarquer, mais les trois autres s'échangeaient des regards significatifs : en apparence, ils feraient front mais au premier revers de fortune, ce serait chacun pour soit ! Ils ne laisseraient passer aucune chance de sauver leur peau !  
- Au fait les gars, fit soudain Duo en finissant son assiette.  
Le verre de Trowa manqua d'exploser dans sa main ; Wu Fei sentit sa fourchette se tordre sous la pression exercée par ses doigts sur le métal et Heero... Le Chinois se demanda s'il avait rêvé l'imperceptible 'clic' de la sécurité d'un automatique que l'on fait sauter...  
- Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
Là, les trois jeunes gens surent que la situation était grave. _Très_ grave. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis du 25 décembre _ Noël _ suivi du 31 janvier _ Saint Sylvestre _ et du 1er janvier _ Nouvelle année. Leur trois esprits fonctionnèrent à toute allure : quel jour était-on ?  
- On est le 6 janvier, répondit Duo à sa propre question. Et vous savez ce qui se passe le 6 janvier ? demanda-t-il encore, peu soucieux du fait que trois personnes à table auraient donné beaucoup pour ne jamais avoir à l'apprendre.   
"_Prétexter une répétition au cirque, vite !_" pensa Trowa.  
"_Une balle suffira s'il ne bouge pas trop et que je suis suffisamment rapide_" calcula Heero.  
"_Repousser la chaise, bouclier Yuy, saut par-dessus Winner, esquive et course jusqu'à la porte_" récapitula Wu Fei. "_C'est jouable !_"  
- ... C'est l'Épiphanie !  
Les ventres de l'axe sino-nippo-européen se crispèrent. Que se passait-il à l'Épiphanie ? La question était vitale !  
D'un accord tacite, Wu Fei résuma la pensée de tous :  
- Et ?  
Soupir Maxwellien.  
- Vous connaissez pas l'Épiphanie ?  
Silence généralisé, excepté Quatre dont le sourire gagna encore quatre bon degrés.  
- Et bien apprenez donc, bande d'incultes, que l'Épiphanie commémore la visite des trois rois mages à l'enfant Jésus Christ. Vous savez, celui qui est né à Noël...  
Wu Fei savait qu'après _ce_ Noël, il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie le nom de Jésus...  
- Le 6 janvier, donc, c'est le jour où les trois mages, guidés par leur étoile, atteignirent enfin l'étable de Jésus et lui présentèrent les cadeaux les plus précieux de leurs continents : l'or, l'encens et la myrrhe. Ça vous dit vraiment rien ?  
Heero fronça les sourcils. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé se faire un jour traiter d'inculte par _Duo_.  
Trowa cligna des yeux, marquant son appréhension, sans savoir qu'elle était partagée par Wu Fei : Duo parlait donc _ encore ! _ d'une fête chrétienne et _Quatre_ était dans le coup. La situation était peut-être encore plus désespérée qu'ils ne l'avaient craint au départ...  
- Bon, tant pis, c'est pas grave, poursuivit Duo. L'important est de respecter les traditions. N'est-ce pas Wuchouchou ?  
Wu Fei préféra ne pas aggraver son cas et garda stoïquement le silence sous le feu des regards bleus et verts qui se tournèrent vers lui. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir pour Noël : Duo avait réussi à lui faire dire que ne pas respecter les traditions ancestrales était non seulement un grand déshonneur mais de plus une immense injustice. Bref, il s'était fait avoir. Et les deux autres ne lui pardonneraient sûrement jamais cette traîtrise bien involontaire de sa part.  
- Je vois que nous sommes tous d'accord ! proclama Duo, aux anges. Alors voilà, je vous explique. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes actuellement en France et Quatre et moi avons découvert une tradition typiquement française pour l'Épiphanie et on s'est dit qu'on se _devait _de la célébrer aussi.   
L'annonce de l'Américain les inquiéta beaucoup moins que le gloussement mal étouffé du jeune Arabe...  
- Nous allons donc partager... une galette des Rois !!  
- ... Un... dessert ? risqua Wu Fei, faisant enfin le lien avec l'odeur inconnue et indéfinissable qui était survenue quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Yep ! Et rassure-toi, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, on l'a acheté.  
La tension s'effondra d'un coup. Tout ça pour un stupide gâteau. Heero envisagea sérieusement d'étrangler Duo avec sa natte, rien que pour soulager ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve. Les yeux de Wu Fei se plissèrent : il restait méfiant. Quant à Trowa, il dissimula l'ombre d'un soupir derrière sa mèche. La galette des Rois... Il aurait dû y penser, connaissant le gouffre stomacal de son ami Américain. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas se souvenir de tout, comme s'il restait un dernier piège...  
- Qua-chan ? Tu sors la bête ?  
- Oui ! répliqua le blond avec un enthousiasme terrifiant.  
- Bon, alors je vous explique le principe, débuta Duo d'un ton professoral en dégainant un couteau d'on ne savait où. La galette des Rois est une sorte de gâteau globalement rond avec une pâte feuilletée et fourrée d'un truc qui s'appelle comment déjà ?  
- Frangipane, compléta Quatre en éteignant le four.  
- Un machin avec des amandes ; on nous a certifié que c'était très bon.  
- Surtout servi chaud.  
- Et le must dans tout ça, c'est la surprise qu'il y a à l'intérieur !  
Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Trowa.  
"_Il ne peut pas être sérieux, non, il ne va pas... On parle de Duo là, bien s_û_r qu'il va ! Grande Soeur, au secours !_" appela mentalement un Trowa à moitié paniqué.  
"_Nous y voilà_" pensa Wu Fei, toujours sur ses gardes. Son anxiété s'accentua en remarquant que Barton, qui s'était détendu à l'annonce de la galette, avait soudain battu du cil. Il savait en quoi consistait la "surprise", c'était évident. Et il était tout aussi évident que ce n'était _pas_ une bonne surprise...  
- J'ai nommé... la fève !  
Heero cligna des yeux. Un légume dans un gâteau ? [2] S'il ne savait pas que Duo ne mentait jamais, il l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir une fois de plus joué les apprentis cuistos. Il était prêt à remettre sa vie entre les mains de l'Américain lorsqu'il s'agissait de piloter quelque chose mais _pas_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine ! Un jour, ils devraient songer à envoyer Duo cuisiner pour Treize... Cela mettrait fin à la guerre sur le champ, faute de camp adverse !  
Heero se donna une tape mentale. Passez plusieurs mois en compagnie du baka natté et votre esprit se met à disgresser à tour de bras.  
- La fève, fit Duo qui poursuivait toujours ses explications, est un petit objet en plastoque ou plus souvent en porcelaine, caché quelque part dans la galette. Celui qui la trouve dans sa part est couronné roi et reçoit cette superbe couronne ! ajouta-t-il en posant un bout de carton doré sur la table. D'après la tradition toujours, le roi doit ensuite choisir sa reine...  
Trowa ferma un court instant les yeux. Il l'avait bel et bien fait...  
- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "choisir sa reine" ? osa demander, bien qu'à contre coeur, un Chinois angoissé.  
- Bin, celui d'entre nous qui sera roi devra choisir parmi les quatre autres sa reine !  
- ..., fit Trowa, au désespoir.  
- ..., ajouta Heero, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris les instructions de la mission "galette".  
- ... Quoi ?? s'exclama Wu Fei en se redressant brusquement. C'est une plaisanterie ?  
- C'est la tradition Wuffinou !  
- C'est Wu Fei !  
- Peu importe, t'es pas encore roi que je sache ! Et c'est la règle ! Celui qui a la fève est roi et il doit avoir une reine !  
- Mais il n'y a pas de fille !  
- Bin, je sais mais que veux-tu, on fait avec les moyens du bord hein ! Disons alors que le roi se choisit une princesse ; ça peut pas être une vraie reine puisqu'une reine est l'épouse du roi... [3]  
- Je... je ne crois pas qu'il soit moins déshonorant d'être une princesse qu'une reine, dit sans conviction Wu Fei en se rasseyant, légèrement dépassé par les propos de l'Américain.  
- Duo, ça va refroidir..., signala Quatre en posant enfin la galette sur la table.  
Tous purent donc admirer la perfide galette, source de leur présent malheur. Elle était ronde et blonde, magnifiquement dorée et dégageant un fumet sucré et chaud, pour le moins appétissant. [4] Trowa songea qu'une galette était un véritable cheval de Troie : on se laissait avoir par l'extérieur inoffensif alors que tout le danger venait de l'intérieur, bien caché, prêt à vous surgir sous la dent par surprise. Heero se fit la note mentale d'entamer dès qu'il le pourrait une recherche draconienne sur toutes les fêtes religieuses, ou pas, du monde, et des colonies, afin d'être paré à toute éventualité pour la prochaine fois. On ne gagne pas une guerre sans un minimum de préparation ; Duo ne le prendrait plus jamais en défaut !  
- Ça a vraiment l'air bon ! s'exclama finalement Duo avec un sourire extatique. Allez, je coupe les parts ! Alors, la galette est presque ronde et nous sommes cinq ! Ça nous fait une part de... 72 degrés chacun ! Soit environ 0,31 sur l'axe des cosinus...  
Duo traça sur la galette l'axe des sinus et cosinus avec le couteau tout en continuant à parler.  
- 0,5, c'est là. 0,25, ici, donc 0,31 ça doit être à peu près là...  
Il coupa la première part, puis la seconde.  
- Et de l'autre coté, ça fait -0,81... donc par là..., acheva-t-il en coupant les trois dernières parts. Ouf, je suis pas tombé sur la fève !  
- Depuis quand es-tu doué en math toi ? s'enquit Wu Fei qui n'avait encore jamais vu personne utiliser la trigonométrie pour couper un gâteau. [5]  
- Depuis que les math se mangent, Wuffie, depuis qu'elles se mangent ! Et il faut que les parts soient bien égales ! Maintenant... une dernière coutume, la plus importante de toute... Qui est le plus jeune ?  
Les G-boys échangèrent quelques regards mais le silence demeura.  
- Heero, ta date de naissance ?  
- Je l'ignore.  
- Ah. Zut, moi aussi... Qua-chan ?  
- 26 juin AC 180.   
- C'est vrai ? Faudra qu'on fête ton anniversaire alors !  
Heero ajouta à sa note mentale d'être occupé avec OZ ou n'importe quoi d'autre tous les 26 juin du reste de son existence.  
- Trowa ?  
- Je ne m'en souviens pas.  
Duo eut l'air profondément déçu.  
- C'est pas drôle... Wu Fei ?  
- ... 19 septembre AC 180, répondit-il, la gorge serrée. Le sourire que Duo eut alors avait quelque chose de terrifiant. [6]  
- J'espérais bien que ça se passerait comme ça... Chang Wu Fei... Sous la table !  
- ... ... ... Je-te-demande-pardon ?  
- Tradition mon vieux, le plus jeune va sous la table et désigne innocemment quelle part revient à qui ! On ne peut pas manger la galette sans ça ! expliqua Duo d'un ton qui se voulait pas trop hilare tout en remerciant mentalement la boulangère de lui avoir appris cette coutume qui avait court dans les familles avec de jeunes enfants...  
- Tu ne penses tout de même pas sérieusement que je vais...  
- Sous la table ! La galette refroidit et si c'est pas bon ce sera ta faute et je te ferai la vie impossible pire que tout ce que tu as pu subir tu vas m'avoir sur le dos 24 heures sur 24 alors tu vas sous la table maintenant !  
- D'accord d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras, s'empressa de capituler Wu Fei, prenant la menace très au sérieux.  
En maugréant contre les traditions, le Chinois se glissa sous la table.  
- J'avais longtemps rêvé de ce moment sans le savoir..., fit songeusement Duo. Quel merveilleux moment Kodak, dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil... Alors... C'est pour quiiii ?

Wu Fei attribua les parts, se servant en avant-dernier et terminant par Maxwell, dont il voyait les chaussures trépigner sur le sol. Qu'il salive donc le plus longtemps possible, ce vil scélérat !  
La dégustation se fit en silence, chacun agréablement surpris par le goût inattendu de la galette. C'est que c'était vraiment bon, cette chose ! Dommage que l'instant soit gâché par la pensée que le malheur pouvait s'abattre sur eux à la prochaine bouchée. Aussi chacun savourait-il celle qu'il avait en bouche après avoir vérifié d'un coup de langue bien placé que le morceau n'était pas miné. Ah, le goût du beurre fondant et subtilement mélangé à une pointe de rhum (heureusement insuffisante pour saouler qui que ce soit, et surtout un Américain ne tenant pas du tout l'alcool), la pâte merveilleusement feuilletée et à la fois fondante elle aussi mais craquante également, et l'odeur enfin qui venait magnifier l'expérience en titillant l'odorat... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait des effets secondaires aux propositions de Duo ?  
Le jeune homme natté se pourlécha avec application les doigts, regrettant d'avoir déjà fini sa part. L'an prochain, si tout allait bien, il achèterait la plus grosse galette qu'il pourrait trouver. Il espérait que ses amis seraient là pour la partager de nouveau avec lui. Enfin, il observa ses compagnons achever leur portion. Lui-même n'était pas tombé sur la fève et il était vraiment impatient de savoir qui serait le roi du jour. A peine le dernier d'entre eux eut-il avalé sa dernière bouchée que Duo plaqua ses mains sur la table et en fit le tour du regard.  
- Alors ??  
Quatre lui sourit et fit non de la tête. Pas de fève pour lui cette fois.  
Trowa eut un air relativement soulagé sur son visage inexpressif.  
Heero se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres, indiquant clairement qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.  
Wu Fei, enfin, ramassa ses dernières miettes avec le doigt.  
- Alors ?? Qui a eu la fève ?  
Les G-boys se lancèrent des regards intimidants, indiquant sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils souhaitaient être tenus à l'écart de cette histoire de roi et de princesse, puisque le Destin avait eu la bonté de les épargner.  
- Personne ?? Mais... mais c'est pas possible ! Y'a une fève à l'intérieur de chaque...  
Duo s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts sous la réalisation qui venait de le frapper.  
- J'arrive pas à y croire... J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous l'avez AVALÉE ???  
Le natté se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, ses yeux violets volant de l'un à l'autre de ses compagnons silencieux.  
- VOUS L'AVEZ AVALÉE ??  
- Maxwell ! Les ultrasons ! grogna Wu Fei en se bouchant les oreilles.  
- Comment vous avez pu avaler un truc pareil ?? ... Comment vous avez pu l'avaler, comment... me faire ça ! C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve !! Qui ? Lequel d'entre vous trois a fait ça ?  
- ... Pourquoi nous trois ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Quatre ? fit remarquer Heero.  
- Quatre ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Vous, _si_ ! Dites-moi qui a fait ça ! Lequel d'entre vous a eu la fève ?  
- Ça suffit, la plaisanterie est terminée Maxwell, décréta Wu Fei en se levant à son tour. C'était bon, je le reconnais, à présent nous avons mieux à faire que de...  
- Personne ne sort d'ici ! s'exclama Duo en bloquant la porte de tout son corps, levant les bras pour prohiber toute tentative de passage en force. Personne, tu m'entends Chang ? Il n'y aura ni kata, ni révision sur Heavy Arms, ni laptop tant que le coupable ne se sera pas désigné ! statua Duo en pointant tour à tour les personnes concernées.  
- Duo, écoute...  
- Rien du tout Trowa ! Veux pas l'savoir ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?  
- Il n'y avait peut-être tout simplement pas de fève dans cette galette là, proposa Wu Fei en s'efforçant de rester calme.  
- Y'a une fève dans toutes les galettes, c'est l'intérêt de la chose !  
- Les erreurs, ça arrive...  
- Pas dans _ma_ galette !  
- Duo, rappela à l'ordre Heero d'une voix implacable. Ça suffit maintenant.  
- Très bien. Je vais interroger chacun d'entre vous personnellement, décida-il d'une voix basse. Quatre me servira de détecteur de mensonge ; tu veux bien Qua-chan ?  
- Euh... oui, bien sûr, si tu veux...  
- Bien ! J'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que Quatre est empathe, n'est-ce pas ? Que le coupable n'espère pas pouvoir s'en tirer ! On commence par toi Heero.  
- Pourquoi moi ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Parce que tu es le pilote 01, voilà pourquoi ! Non mais ! Et vous deux, essayez pas de vous enfuir, vous y couperez pas ! Ensuite Trowa puis Wu Fei, dans l'ordre. Point final. Vous attendez dans le salon ; Heero, assis.  
- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.  
- Assis !  
Heero s'exécuta, légèrement intimidé par la lueur indéfinissable qui brillait dans les yeux améthystes. Duo prenait vraiment toute cette ridicule histoire trop à coeur et pire, il leur faisait perdre leur temps, à tous. Surtout à lui.   
Au moins il passait en premier, il serait libéré plus rapidement, c'était déjà ça...

- Bon ! commença Duo après avoir refermé la porte de la cuisine.   
Quatre était à la place habituelle de Trowa et Heero se trouvait face à lui. Duo prit appuie sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
- A nous deux 01... As-tu déjà eu une aversion particulière pour les gâteaux ?  
- ... Quel rapport ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !  
- Non.  
- Lorsque tu étais petit, tu as été privé de gâteau n'est-ce pas ? Tous les enfants autour de toi en avaient et toi, jamais ! Tu détestes les gâteaux... Avoue !  
- ... Tout ceci est complètement stupide.  
- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Duo en surgissant brusquement dans le champ de vision du Japonais. Tu as commencé à nourrir une haine pour tout ce qui était fêtes et ce genre de chose, toutes les occasions où l'on mange un gâteau. Crois-tu que je ne t'ai pas observé, à Noël, avec la bûche ?  
Heero eut un frisson involontaire. Non, pas la bûche ! Pas ce Noël ! Il voulait enfouir ses souvenirs encore trop récents loin en lui.  
- Aha ! Alors, n'ai-je pas raison ? Avoue !  
- Je n'aime pas ce qui est trop sucré, biaisa Heero.  
- Et nous savons tous ici combien tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ! Souviens-toi de l'anniversaire de Relena, je sais que tu y as été !  
Autre frisson. Dire qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre que cet événement n'avait jamais eu lieu ; mais voilà qu'il lui semblait sentir de nouveau les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou... Heero ne put retenir une grimace à ce souvenir.  
- Et aujourd'hui, tu as enfin eu l'occasion de te venger. Alors lorsque tu as senti la fève... et tu l'as avalée !  
Heero cligna des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se laissait complètement embarquer dans le délire chronique de Duo !  
- C'est bon, tu as fini ?  
Et en plus il lui avait remis en mémoire l'un des moments les plus pénibles de son existence ! Il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir l'ensevelir profondément avec tout le reste et redevenir parfaitement efficace. Maudit Américain !  
- Heero... fit Duo d'une voix différente à présent. Tu as avalé la fève ?  
Heero releva ses yeux bleus vers lui et prit son longue inspiration.  
- Tu as fini ? répéta-t-il.  
Quelque chose passa rapidement dans le violet mais Duo détourna brièvement les yeux pour interroger Quatre du regard. L'Arabe prit un air penaud.  
- C'est bon, appelle Trowa... Mais reste dans le coin !

- Bien bien bien... Alors, dis-moi Trowa, tu as aimé la galette ?  
Trowa préféra ne pas répondre. Après tout, la période des galettes durait tout le mois de janvier et il ne voulait pas que Duo se mette en tête de leur faire le coup du roi à chaque repas. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mentir. Duo détectait lorsqu'on lui mentait et Quatre était là en renfort ; il était coincé. Le silence était donc comme toujours sa meilleure arme.  
- Je sais par Catherine que tu as un faible pour les pâtisseries et les bonbons...  
Diable, il était bien renseigné ! Il ne disait rien à la légère et avait de bonnes sources de renseignements !  
- Je sais aussi qu'il t'arrive parfois de te relever la nuit pour fouiller dans le frigo... Et je sais que lorsque tu dois faire les courses, tu te prends toujours une tablette de chocolat !  
Là, Trowa tenta de se défendre et ouvrit la bouche.  
- Ne nie pas, j'ai vu le ticket de caisse !  
Morbleu, il avait même des preuves !  
- Et là, tu as été littéralement ensorcelé par la galette ! C'était la première fois que tu en mangeais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre...  
- Alors tu t'es dit que si personne n'avait la fève, on en rachèterait une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'on peut en trouver pendant tout le mois ?  
En son fort intérieur, Trowa dû reconnaître qu'il avait vraiment aimé la galette. Il pouvait encore sentir la frangipane chaude et sucrée fondre sous sa langue...  
- Et soudain tu as découvert que tu avais la fève et un plan machiavélique a germé dans ton esprit... et tu l'as avalée !!   
... mais pour rien au monde il ne pourrait supporter de prendre encore une fois le risque d'être roi. Il aimait les galettes, c'était un fait, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien les déguster en solitaire...  
- Avoue-le Trowa, tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
Trowa sortit brusquement de ses pensées ; Duo avait frappé en plein dans son point faible mais il devait rester maître de lui. Et Heavy Arms l'attendait.  
- Duo...  
- Reconnais-le Trowa, tu es coupable, mais nous le sommes tous, nous avons tous aimé ça voyons !  
- Duo... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Duo jeta un coup d'oeil éclair à Quatre qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant secouer imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Très bien... tu peux partir... mais reste dans les parages. Et envoie-moi Wu Fei en sortant !

- Chang Wu Fei... héritier du clan du Dragon... ce que tu as fait est impardonnable... Tu jettes la honte et le déshonneur sur ton nom !  
- Ça suffit Maxwell, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Oooh que si, je sais par-faitement de quoi je parle ! Je te connais bien, Chang Wu Fei !   
- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis assis sur cette chaise...  
- Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne dans ce cas. Tu es ici car au fond de toi tu sais que ce que tu as fait est mal. Très mal. Tu es ici pour le repentir... l'absolution. Et je peux te fournir ce que tu es venu chercher ici, Chang Wu Fei, il te suffit de t'ouvrir à moi et de reconnaître tes fautes.  
- C'est ce que disent vos prêtres lors des confessions ? Ridicule. Un homme ne peut trouver le pardon qu'en lui-même et effacer ses fautes par ses actes.  
Duo fut légèrement déstabilisé mais il se reprit très vite. Il avait pris l'habitude que les autres ne lui répondent pas...  
- Justement ! Dans le cas présent, ta conscience te commande de racheter tes fautes en reconnaissant ta culpabilité.  
- N'importe quoi.  
Duo serra les poings. Ah mais ! Si ce n'était ni Heero ni Trowa, ce ne pouvait être que Wu Fei !  
- Reconnais-le Wu Fei ! Tu as saisi l'occasion de te venger de toutes les fois où je t'ai embêté ! Non ! Tu as voulu te venger parce que tu as été sous la table ! Alors quand tu as vu que tu avais la fève, tu as sauté sur cette opportunité et tu l'as avalée !  
Wu Fei se leva calmement.  
- Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé : le hasard, ou la chance comme tu voudras, a fait que cette galette ne contenait pas de fève et toi, tu avais prévu une fois de plus de nous jouer un tour à ta façon. Seulement voilà : pas de fève, pas de farce, comme c'est dommage. Et bien c'est comme ça, Nataku aura enfin rendu justice ici et à présent tu es obligé de reconnaître que les meilleures choses ont une fin.   
D'un air princier, Wu Fei se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Il y a forcément une fève ! protesta Duo.  
- Dans ce cas peut-être est-ce toi qui l'a avalée et tout ceci fait partie de ta petite mise en scène. Sans moi cette fois, Maxwell, j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps.  
- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois là qu'une façon de plus de nous faire tourner en bourrique...  
- Mais... non !  
- Wu Fei, Duo n'aurait jamais fait ça ! intervint Quatre.  
- Je doute, vois-tu, je doute vraiment...  
- Jamais !  
- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas, Duo ? insista encore le Chinois, usant à dessein le prénom.  
- Parce que... parce que...  
- Tu es le moins convaincant de nous tous...   
Sur ce, Wu Fei quitta définitivement la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon. A présent que l'histoire était close, il pouvait reprendre sa lecture là où Trowa l'avait interrompu. [7]

Duo garda le silence un moment puis se retourna vers Quatre lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Tu crois... que c'est possible ? Qu'il n'y ait vraiment pas eu de fève dans la galette ?  
Quatre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
- Enfin, tu imagines la probabilité pour que ça arrive ?  
- Je ne sais pas Duo, c'est vrai que ça parait très improbable mais... Wu Fei a raison, ce n'est pas impossible, après tout.  
- ... Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, selon moi, la probabilité que l'un d'eux l'ait avalée est de loin supérieure ! ... Tu as senti quelque chose chez eux ?  
- Et bien... pas vraiment... Je dirais que pour tous tu as touché la vérité quelque part mais...  
- Pas de vrai mensonge...  
- Je ne sais pas Duo. Après tout, nous avons tous été formé pour enfouir en nous des informations, ce n'est pas tellement différent...  
- Quatre... Dis-moi sincèrement... Tu n'aurais pas... N'est-ce pas ?  
- Duo ! Voyons !  
- Pardon...  
- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas..., répondit gentiment Quatre en soulevant une mèche de devant les yeux violets. Ça va aller ?  
- ... Une dernière chance...  
- Pardon ?  
- Je leur donne une dernière chance...

- Bon ! surgit sans crier gare Duo dans le salon.  
Wu Fei leva bien à contrecoeur les yeux de son livre et Heero acheva sa frappe avant de détourner ses yeux bleus de l'écran pour fixer l'Américain. Trowa, qui dictait à Heero la liste des pièces dont ils auraient besoin pour achever les réparations de leur Gundam, mis son esprit sur 'pause' un instant et se redressa légèrement.  
Tous trois pensaient la même chose : quoi encore ?  
- Bon, je donne une dernière chance au coupable de reconnaître ce qu'il a fait. Allez-y, je vous écoute.  
- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec cette histoire ? dit Wu Fei en replongeant dans son livre.  
Duo les regarda un par un. Quatre se tenait silencieusement dans son dos, mordant de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure et déjà, Heero et Trowa retournaient à leur travail.  
- Enfin, vous êtes ridicules les gars ! C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez le dire ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous en fassiez toute une histoire !  
- Qui en fait toute une histoire ? demanda Heero sans être intéressé par la réponse.  
Duo prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Laissez tomber cette histoire de roi et de couronne okay ? Mais dites-moi juste qui a eu la fève ! Okay ?  
Silence.  
- Allez quoi ! Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de le dire ??  
Silence...  
- ... tenta encore Duo. Très bien ! s'écria-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante qui fit se tourner trois paires d'yeux vers lui.  
Et chacun parvint à ne pas laisser transparaître sa stupeur en voyant que Duo avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Très bien, répéta-t-il. Comme vous voudrez !  
Il tourna les talons et écarta Quatre pour sortir de la pièce. L'Arabe lui courut après.  
- Duo ! Duo où est-ce que tu vas ?  
Parvenu à la porte d'entrée, Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
- ... Juste faire un petit tour Qua-chan, t'en fais pas ; je vais juste marcher un peu...  
- Duo...  
Le natté tourna la poignée et s'engouffra dans le froid. Quatre le rattrapa.  
- Duo !  
- Quatre, s'il te plait... commença l'Américain les yeux rivés au sol.  
- Couvre-toi au moins, il fait froid, on est en plein hiver, l'interrompit son ami blond en lui tendant sa doudoune et une écharpe. Duo les enfila avec complaisance puis reprit sa marche sans se retourner.  
Quatre le regarda s'éloigner le coeur lourd, avant de retourner vers la maison. Il avait quelque petites choses à dire à certaines personnes... 

L'Arabe poussa la porte si violemment qu'elle manqua de peu de faire un trou dans le mur. Au moins, il avait ainsi obtenu leur attention à tous.   
A nouveau, chacun garda sa réaction pour soi. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu Quatre afficher un tel mépris pour quelqu'un.  
- Comment vous avez pu faire ça ? Comment vous avez pu faire ça à Duo ?  
- Je t'en prie Winner, par les dieux, ce n'est qu'un gâteau !  
- Un gâteau ! Mais bon sang, tu n'as rien compris ou quoi ? Aucun de vous n'a compris ? Même après Noël, après le Jour de l'An ? Et vous passez pour être intelligents ? Mais ouvrez-les yeux !! A ton avis Wu Fei, pourquoi on fête Noël ? Pourquoi on fête l'Épiphanie ?  
- Ce sont des fêtes chrétiennes...  
- Duo n'est _pas_ chrétien et tu le sais très bien ! Il a été recueilli pendant un temps dans une église mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne croit qu'en un seul Dieu, celui de la Mort ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tout le monde célèbre ces fêtes Wu Fei ?  
- C'est commercial, Quatre, fit remarquer Heero, rien de plus.  
- Ce sont des fêtes que l'on célèbre avec sa famille, abruti ! Avec les êtres qui nous sont le plus cher ! Vous connaissez tous ici le passé de Duo, vous savez qu'il n'a jamais eu de famille, vous savez que _nous_ sommes les seules personnes auxquelles il tient qui soient encore en vie ! Combien de fois nous a-t-il sauvé, tous ? Combien de fois ? Il est toujours là pour nous ! Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un peut être à ce point toujours heureux ? Sourire en permanence ? Mais merde, ouvrez-les yeux et regardez-vous ! Toi, Heero, à être incapable de faire quelque chose d'humain ! Toi, Trowa, à toujours te poser des questions au lieu d'essayer de vivre ! Et toi, Wu Fei ! La bouche remplit de grands mots dont tu ne comprends même pas pleinement le sens !! Est-ce que vous réalisez à quel point vous venez de blesser Duo ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour une question de fève ? C'est une question d'amitié ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous lui a jamais dit qu'il le considérait comme son ami ? Est-ce que un seul d'entre vous lui a jamais dit qu'il était soulagé de le voir revenir vivant de mission ? Non seulement vous venez de lui prouver que vous le méprisiez mais en plus vous venez de lui montrer le peu de confiance que vous aviez en lui. Oui, la confiance ! Pour ne même pas être capable de dire que vous avez eu un morceau de porcelaine dans votre part ! Vous êtes vraiment... ! Vraiment... ! ... Vous me décevez profondément. Comment vous avez pu lui faire ça, à lui ? Comment ?  
Quatre s'arrêta brusquement de parler, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues rondes.  
Il considéra un instant encore ses "compagnons" avant d'à son tour quitter la pièce, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Lui aussi avait besoin de marcher un peu... [8]  
Dans le salon, un silence pesant s'installa. Aucun des trois n'osa croiser le regard des deux autres. Ils avaient été aveugles, en effet, et réaliser à présent combien ils avaient blessé Duo était douloureux, pour chacun d'entre eux. Et pour l'un des trois plus que pour les autres...

*******

- Maxwell n'est toujours pas rentré ?  
- Comme tu vois, Wu Fei... répondit froidement Quatre en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, ça ne ressemblait pas à Duo d'être en retard pour le dîner...  
Les quatre G-boys restants se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Le repas était prêt et avait été laissé au chaud par Quatre, en attendant le retour de leur membre absent. D'ordinaire, Duo était le premier a sonner l'heure du repas mais cette fois, Quatre commençait à craindre que Duo ne rentre pas de la nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir seul. Mais Duo avait eu besoin de l'être, pour une fois. Lui qui ne supportait pas la solitude...  
L'Arabe ferma les yeux. Il espérait vraiment que Duo allait bien...

La porte d'entrée fut claquée violemment et tous sursautèrent, appréhendant l'apparition de Duo dans la cuisine. Celle-ci ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.   
- Désolé pour le retard les gars, je me suis perdu en ville et je retrouvais plus mon chemin ! fit l'Américain en se frottant le crâne et en tirant légèrement la langue d'un air de gamin prit en faute, les joues rougies par le froid. La vache, y caille sérieux dehors ! Enfin, j'ai trouvé un parc trop cool, y'avait des enfants, on a fait une bataille de boules de neige mais je les ai laissés gagner, hé hé. C'était chouette, ça t'aurait plu Quatre !  
Duo s'interrompit en voyant que tous le regardait. Que Quatre l'écoute, c'était normal, mais que les autres remarquent sa présence, ça c'était nouveau !  
- Oh là là, vous m'avez attendu ? Zuuut, j'aurais dû appeler, j'suis désolé !! Sérieux, fallait commencer sans moi ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Pour la peine je fais le service ! Pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps !  
- Hum... Duo... Ça va ?  
- T'inquiète Quatre, j'ai bien gardé l'écharpe et je suis bien resté couvert !  
Il renifla un instant.  
- Pas de rhume à l'horizon ! déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire. Son sourire habituel.  
Les trois silencieux du groupes baissèrent honteusement les yeux vers leur assiette. A présent, ils voyaient, à présent, ils n'étaient plus aveugles. Oh, Duo ne devait pas faire semblant tout le temps, non, personne ne le pourrait... Mais ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient incapables de faire la différence entre ses vrais sourires et ceux qui masquaient sa peine. La culpabilité qui les habitait depuis le début de l'après-midi s'intensifia encore et pour l'un deux, la douleur fut telle que Quatre en eut pendant une seconde le souffle coupé.  
- Bon appétit ! s'exclama Duo avec entrain avant de commencer à se goinfrer.  
Duo anima la soirée, Quatre rebondit sur ses répliques et les trois autres gardèrent le silence. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Tard dans la nuit, une silhouette se faufila silencieusement hors de sa chambre et pénétra dans la cuisine. Ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, n'avaient pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer. Elle chercha du regard la couronne en carton qui avait été abandonnée au-dessus du frigo et la prit délicatement. Avec douceur, elle passa les doigts dessus, suivant les arabesques qui devaient imiter les décorations du métal d'une vraie couronne.  
La silhouette poussa un léger soupir. Elle aurait tant voulu effacer cette journée.  
Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea toujours aussi silencieusement dans le couloir menant à leur cinq chambre. Il était rare qu'ils puissent avoir leur propre chambre mais pour une fois, la silhouette en fut réellement soulagée.  
Plus discrètement qu'une ombre, elle pénétra dans l'une des pièces et s'approcha du lit et du dormeur qui l'occupait. Elle passa un instant à observer ses traits détendus. Souvent elle venait le regarder dormir, ne regrettant qu'une seule chose : que le sommeil la prive de ses si magnifiques yeux ; yeux qu'elle ne pouvaient qu'éviter le jour, de crainte de s'attirer d'étranges regards ou réflexions...  
Lentement, la silhouette se rapprocha de l'endormi. Elle leva la main et la rapprocha de sa joue mais n'acheva pas son geste. Au lieu de ça, elle déposa la couronne à coté de l'oreiller.  
Un jour, oui, un jour, bientôt peut-être, elle trouverait en elle la force et le courage...   
Bientôt... Mais en attendant, cette nuit...  
Elle regarda encore son ange dormir puis murmura à peine quelques mots :  
- Oyasumi, Hime-chan...

Owari

  
*******  
[1] = Duo aux fourneaux...  
[2] Au cas où vous le sauriez pas, à l'origine, la fève est un légume et c'est ce qu'on cachait dans la galette. Ça a fini par être remplacé par ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui mais le nom est resté...  
Duo : T'as fini, c'est bon, on peut manger maintenant ?  
m77 : Et moi, je peux pas en avoir un pitit bout ?  
[3] C'est d'une logique imparable. Si. Quand on a trop fumé...  
Duo : Tu fumes pas...  
m77 : Moi j'en ai même pas besoin ;p  
[4] T_T Je veux en manger moi aussi ! Dire qu'il va falloir attendre 10 mois avant que ce soit de nouveau la saison des galettes !!  
[5] Me souviens encore du jour où mon père nous a fait le coup pour la première fois... Mais *c'est* mathématique ! lol ! Et c'est depuis aussi devenu une tradition familiale dès qu'on est en nombre impair ! D'ailleurs la derrière fois, mon frère a justement coupé une petite galette en trois comme ça. ... Veux manger une galette !!  
[6] Les dates ont bien sûr été inventées pour l'occasion.  
Duo : Et pour la bonne cause...  
m77 et Duo *échangent un regard entendu*  
[7] En tant qu'auteur, je me dois d'être impartiale mais... je peux vraiment pas le frapper là ?  
Wu Fei : Injustice ! C'est *toi* qui écris mon texte !  
m77 : Même pas vrai, vous parlez tout seul et tu le sais bien !  
Duo : Vous êtes autant coupable l'un que l'autre à mes yeux...  
m77 et Wu Fei : v_v   
[8] Mon Dieu, j'aime Quatre parfois ! Il s'est particulièrement lâché là, faut dire ! J'adore ! En fait, c'est le moment que je préfère, lol ! Et ça explique la "sur-réaction" (comme dirait Erszebeth) de Duo...


	2. Annexe Mot de l'auteur

La faim justifie les moyens - Annexe

Un mot explicatif de l'auteur, qui veut pas passer son temps à copier coller la même réponse : 

Alors là, j'avoue que les reviews me laissent un peu perplexe : comment se fait-il que la moitié (plus ?) d'entre vous se demande qui de Heero ou Wu Fei se retrouve à la fin dans la chambre à déposer la couronne ?  
Vraiment, je comprends pas, Wu Fei est *Chinois*, pourquoi mais *pourquoi* voudriez-vous qu'il dise quelque chose en japonais ??  
Si j'avais voulu que ce soit Wu Fei, j'aurais mis la phrase en chinois ! J'aurais commencé par chercher sur le Net comment ça se dit, lol !  
Si j'avais voulu que ce soit Quatre, j'aurais sonné à la porte de copine Sein : Seiiiin, comment on dit 'bonne nuit' en Berbère ?? (d'ailleurs, tiens, je lui poserai quand même la question, ça pourrait servir un jour...)  
Si j'avais voulu que ce soit Trowa... Beuh, la raison pour laquelle Trowa s'est fait éliminer de la liste des avaleurs de fève potentiels est justement que j'aurais dû mettre la phrase en Français, ce qui ne l'aurait pas désigné et je me serais vraiment trouvée sadique si je disais pas à la fin qui était coupable...  
La raison pour laquelle Quatre s'est fait éliminer, c'est parce qu'après sa gueulante, je l'aurais trouvé drôlement gonflé si c'était vraiment lui qui avait blessé Duo comme ça ! ^^;  
La raison pour laquelle Duo s'est fait éliminer (si, il aurait pu être l'avaleur de fève, j'y ai songé !!) c'est parce que... bin je préférais le scénar tel que vous le connaissez.  
La raison pour laquelle Wu Fei s'est fait éliminer... parce que s'il ne reste que Wu et Hee-chan en compétition, j'ai plus de raison de vouloir faire quelque chose d'original au niveau du couple et que je suis une inconditionnelle du 2x1/1x2 (ou presque...). En plus, j'aimais beaucoup le 'Hime-chan' et seul un Japonais pouvait le dire, puisque c'est une expression japonaise (et *pas* chinoise).

Bien sûr que c'est Heero à la fin ! *se gratte le crâne* Vraiment, je comprends pas...


End file.
